


Wingman

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Angst, Charlie: is the best friend ever, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Love Confessions, Pining, Slytherin Reader, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: When you confess to Charlie that you’re in love with Bill, he promises to help you out.





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> I’m one transfiguration lesson away from getting the “please be patient” screen, so there’s that. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you all enjoy reading it!

You really enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn was an incredibly entertaining teacher and it was the only class you had with Barnaby and Charlie. When there was group work, you often worked with Charlie while Rowan worked with Barnaby.

Since it was the only class you two had together, you always had a lot to catch up on. On one particular afternoon, you were chatting about something besides the Cursed Vaults.

“What’s up with you today, Charlie?” You asked as you searched for fire crab food.

“Nothing too crazy,” he responded. “You?”

“Only the usual. Do you wanna hang out with me and Rowan tonight?”

“Sure. When and where?”

“Library, seven.”

“I’ll be there or be square (Y/N).”

-

“Are we only going to the library so that we’re under the illusion of productivity?” Rowan asked you as you made your way over from the Great Hall.

“Pretty much,” you answered. “No matter how little work we get done, we’ll feel accomplished.”

“I’m amazed people don’t automatically read you as Slytherin,” she said. “You’re so cunning you’re playing yourself.” You laughed before being immediately shushed by Madam Pince.

“Here we go again,” you whispered. The two of you found a table in the back; Charlie joined you a few minutes later.

“So are we studying or ‘studying’ tonight?” He asked.

Rowan rolled her eyes. “The latter.”

The three of you were on a roll in no time. You talked for so long that Madam Pince had to kick you out. You kept the conversation going all the way to the courtyards. Said conversation also got deeper as the night wore on.  
“This might sound dumb to say, but Gryffindors always annoyed me growing up,” you confessed.

“Hey!”

“Not now, obviously. But I grew up in a hardcore Slytherin family that only talked to other Slytherin families before the war. I never heard too many positive things about you guys before I came here and got past that. The whole rivalry didn’t help either.”

“You’ve made a total one eighty,” Rowan promised you. “So much so that you’re in love with-” Your glare cut her off. “Sorry; forgot that it’s not obvious to everyone.”

“Wait, what?” Charlie asked. Damn it.

“Nothing, Rowan’s just messing with me.”

“You know you can tell me anything, (Y/N); you’re one of my closest friends.”

You sighed. “That’s the problem, Charlie.”

“I’m not following what you’re saying.”

“Just promise me you won’t tell anyone what I’m about to tell you. Only Rowan knows.”

“Done. Say what you want about Gryffindors, but we’re loyal as hell.”

You took a deep breath. “I have a major, emphasis on major, crush on a Gryffindor.”

“Woah. Do I know them?”

“You could say that. It’s so embarrassing.”

“Who is it?”

You could feel tears welling in your eyes. “You won’t tell?” To top it off, your voice broke.

“No. What’s wrong?”

You looked down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes, even in the darkness. “It’s Bill.” You burst into tears. Rowan scooted closer so she could hug you.

“She’s completely beside herself,” Rowan explained. “He’s all she’s been talking about for years.”

“Bill? Years?”

“I, I think I love him, Charlie. I’ve spent so many nights crying over him that it’s ridiculous.”

Without saying a word, Charlie pulled you into a tight hug.

“I can’t believe my asshole brother made you cry. Do you want me to talk to him for you?”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. Him knowing sounds really scary.”

“Please let me at least try. I only want to help you, (Y/N). I don’t want you to cry over Bill every night. I’ve lived with him my whole life and I can tell you he’s not worth it.”

Despite everything, you found yourself laughing. “At this point, why not? You’re such a good friend, Charlie. Bill is too, but…”

“Say no more; I got it covered.” He walked you and Rowan back to your common room.

Once safely back under the covers in your dorm, you and Rowan kept the conversation going.

“How do you think it’s going to turn out?” She asked.

“Honestly, I have no idea. But I have faith in Charlie. He wouldn’t put me in a bad situation. I think it’ll work itself out somehow.”

-  
As Charlie walked up to his common room from the dungeons, he couldn’t believe where the night had taken him. (Y/N), one of his best friends, had a crush on Bill? As weird as it was, it made more sense the more he thought about it. Now he had to help her out like only a friend could.

Even though it was late, the fire in Gryffindor common room was still going. And speaking of the devil, Bill was sitting in a chair, wearing his glasses, and reading quietly.  
“Where were you at this hour?” Bill asked him without looking up. The two of them knew each other almost as well as the knew themselves.

“Hanging out with (Y/N) and Rowan. You used to do the same before your homework and Prefect duties took over.”

“Sixth year isn’t easy and seventh year won’t be any easier, Charlie. I’m in the running for Head Boy and I’ll have my N.E.W.T.S and I’ll have to figure out the future.”

“Oooh, the future. But seriously, we all miss you.”

“I miss you guys. How are our favorite Slytherins?”

“Good. (Y/N) told me something pretty shocking, though.”

Bill shot Charlie a strange look and put his book down. “What’d she say?”

“She was talking about how she didn’t like Gryffindors growing up but that she’d changed her mind. Then Rowan made a joke and…”

“And what?”

“She started crying about you, Bill.”

“Me? Why?”

“She’s in love with you. Apparently she’s been in love with you for like two years.”

“But we met two years ago.”

“Must’ve been love at first sight. She said she cries about it almost every night.”

Bill’s face softened in confusion. “She cries about me? Often? Because she’s in love with me?”

“She sure has strange tastes, huh? Anyway, I told her I’d talk to you. You better let her down easy or I’ll kick your ass.”

“As if you could beat me in a duel. Wow. I have a lot to think about.”

“That’s an understatement. You don’t feel the same, do you?”

“I’m not sure. (Y/N) has just been (Y/N) for so long, but I don’t know anymore. You said she’s felt this way the whole time?”

“Pretty much.”

Bill ran his hands through his hair. “You know, there might have always been something there for me, too. I think I always buried it because she’s two years younger and a Slytherin and my friend. We have all the same friends so I could never share it with anyone. She’s the leader of our group so if I broke her heart, I think all our friends would side with her over me. I have to mull over my feelings. I’ve always been weirdly protective of her.”

Charlie snorted. “You can say that again. Whenever anybody here talks shit about her, you’re the first one at their throats. Which makes sense because we’re all friends, but you’re not a violent person. Not until someone brings up (Y/N), anyway.”

The shock of realization ran over Bill’s face. “Fuck.”

“And there it is. Get some sleep, bro. From the looks of it, the next few days are gonna be crazy.” Bill stumbled off to bed beside himself while Charlie went to bed feeling overjoyed for his brother and his best friend.

-  
A week had passed since that night in the courtyards. You were beginning to think that nothing would come of Charlie’s promise, even if he fulfilled it. It wasn’t a big deal; you could just continue pining like you had since you were twelve. Whatever.

That all changed on a Friday night. That Saturday was a Hogsmeade weekend, so the whole school was buzzing with the next day’s plans. You would probably swing by the Three Broomsticks with a few members of the gang, but nothing extravagant. All you really wanted was some quiet time to yourself.

“We have to go out tomorrow (Y/N),” Rowan pleaded with you. “It’s been a week. Charlie’s probably too nice to tell you what probably happened when he told Bill. You need to start getting over him and that starts by drinking lots of butterbeer.”

“How can I get over him, Rowan? Don’t forget he’s one of our closest friends. I see him all the time. I can’t get over someone who’s face I see everywhere I go.” The all too familiar feeling of tears in your eyes and a lump in your throat had returned once again

“You know what? We’re having a girls’ day in Hogsmeade tomorrow. You, me, Penny, Tulip, and Tonks are gonna spend the whole day there.”

You wiped the tears from your face. “Okay. You’re right; I can’t feel better if I wallow in my emotions. Whoever said Slytherins are cold, unfeeling snakes was a damn fool.”

“Let’s go to the common room. We don’t need to do this in the open where anyone can see or hear.” Rowan patted your shoulder before you both made the walk back to Slytherin.

“Hi (Y/N), Rowan.” Great. Speaking of the devil, Bill was right behind you.

“Hey Bill,” you managed. “What’s up?”

“Can I talk to you on the training grounds? Alone?” 

“Sure.” Rowan shot you a look full of understanding with a little bit of hope. You turned around to walk in the opposite direction with Bill. “So what’s on your mind?” You asked.

“A lot. First off, I miss hanging out with you guys. I’m just so damn busy with homework and being a Prefect.”

“I totally get it. But you have a good head on your shoulders, you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks. There was actually something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Like what?”

He cleared his throat. “So, um, Charlie and I were talking last week and-” he must have seen you tense up. “No, no, no-”

You cut him off. “It’s okay, Bill. You don’t have to say what I want to hear. Just rip off the bandage.”

“He told me that you love me, that you’ve felt that way since we’ve met.”

“That is true.” You tried to keep your voice neutral and unwavering.

“I was really surprised, but it’s had me thinking the last few days. I feel the same way, (Y/N).”

You stopped walking to look him square in the eyes. “You what?”

“I love you. Maybe for as long as you’ve loved me.”

Your heart and mind were racing and you felt yourself getting emotional again. “I love you, Bill. This is nuts.”

“Is it? I bet it’s not as crazy as this.” He leaned in to kiss you. It was if someone had cast Lumos inside of you. It was only a few seconds before you started giggling into the kiss.

“You’re unbelievable, Bill Weasley,” you told him.

“Probably. Do you wanna go to the Three Broomsticks together tomorrow?”

A smile broke out on your face. “I’d like nothing more. Walk me to my common room?”

“Absolutely.” The two of you walked back to the dungeons hand in hand. Rowan and Charlie were going to lose it when you told them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
